


Outsiders: Gift Giving can be Reciprocal

by Winterlynne_Norvic



Series: You Got Gifted [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlynne_Norvic/pseuds/Winterlynne_Norvic
Summary: I made (amateur) banners for Skar’s fic “Outsiders” (Fic description below!)Skargasm gifted me the fic that will contain all the fanart for Outsiders and I decided to make some banners for Skar because giving Gifts is a wonderful thing to do and I felt a rare moment of inspiration and motivation at the same time.—————Stiles has lost everything – a rival Pack has come to Beacon Hills and caused mayhem and destruction. Scott is unwilling/unable to handle the darkness that is overtaking the territory, clinging to the belief that there can be a peaceful resolution. But Stiles is prepared to live in the dark if it means revenge.But he is not alone. He is not the only one who has lost someone, not the only one who sees what needs to be done. And the outsiders create a formidable Pack of their own, thirsty for vengeance, and prepared to do whatever it takes.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Isaac Lahey, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: You Got Gifted [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Outsiders: Gift Giving can be Reciprocal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [skargasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fanart for 'Outsiders'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691071) by [skargasm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm). 



> ATTENTION.
> 
> I have no idea if the images can even be seen right now. I have tried everything possible, if they aren’t visible please comment down below!!! These will be going on tumblr and Pinterest anyway but I wanted to post them here so I could gift them to Skargasm.
> 
> (The bottom notes are in the unlikely event that the pictures are visible to anyone!)

[I posted them on tumblr where you can actually see them!](https://i-care-bout-things-too.tumblr.com/post/625723330388951040/some-edits-i-made-for-skargasms-fic-outsider-on)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked them, the wonderful Skargasm especially!! 
> 
> Since I don’t do this often (or ever) Kudos and comments would be very appreciated :)


End file.
